Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 65
by dementedducky
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while had nasty writers block plus been super busy but now I've got ideas to keep me writing for a good few weeks at least. Glad people are still reading my fics it's much appreciated.


*The rest of the honeymoon flashes by in a passionate blur. They ring home daily and the kids are having fun but they miss their dads so much. Brendan tells the kids that their holiday is nearly over and that they'll be home real soon.*

"What should we do for the last day of our honeymoon Steven?" Brendan asks leaning up on one arm the final morning that they'll be spending at the hotel before they begin packing for home.

"Something romantic, just the two of us"

"Ok but don't forget we promised the lifeguards one last round before we go but that's much later and we promised to bring the family next time too"

"The kids will love it here Bren"

"Definitely but we still need to figure out what we're going to do today."

"Surprise me"

"Ok, sounds like a challenge to give you the best day ever but I think I can manage it"

"It won't be the best because marrying you was the best day by far." Ste says snuggling into Brendan's hair chest. Brendan wraps his hubby up in a warm embrace and after 20 minutes or so he gently moves him away.

"Keep yourself busy for a bit I've got things to plan"

"Alright babe I'll just chill here and watch TV"

"Be back soon" Brendan says kissing the tip of Ste's nose before walking out the door.

*Brendan has a few trips to make this morning and he starts off at the lifeguard tower to ask for a favour which the lads all willingly agree to help. After that Brendan sets off to the local shops to pick up some wine and food for a romantic beach picnic. He knows how Ste loves his picnics. Final stop of the morning and Brendan rents a little surprise for just after the picnic. This is all very rushed and Brendan knows he has to hurry if he wants to squeeze everything in. He texts Ste to tell him to be ready in 5 minutes for the best final day of a honeymoon ever and he heads back to the hotel.*

*Brendan leads Ste to the beach to their favourite spot and sets up the picnic, to which they happily indulge in. Once they're done eating and drinking the boys lay and cuddle up on the beach enjoying the warmth and peace.*

"Ready for the next surprise?" Brendan says sleepily a little while later

"What have you got planned Mr?"

"Follow me" Brendan says helping Ste up then putting his hands over his eyes and leading them towards the pier. Although of course Ste doesn't know it's the pier. Brendan lets go of Ste's eyes and right in front of him is a small wooden hut for surf board rentals.

"One last surf?" Brendan asks as this is something him and Ste had been trying to perfect since arriving. Brendan pays for two boards and they paddle out to sea.

They spend hours having fun and actually manage to ride a few waves albeit a bit shaky with Ste falling off head first at one point but they rode the waves all the same.

Before they know it the sun is starting to set and the boys sit on their boards side by side with their feet dangling in the water silently watching the sunset in awe. Once the lads get back and return the boards it's time for them to head to the hotel to get showered and ready for a night of stubbs with the lifeguards.

*When they get to the tower the lifeguards are all ready to go but firstly they lead Ste to another surprise. They take the boys to a seemingly empty field but suddenly a man appears and lights appear behind them*

"Bren? Why are we here?" Ste says nodding to the aeroplane right behind them

"because baby we're having a night flight over New south Wales"

"You serious?"

"deadly. The lads helped me organise it" Brendan says nodding in their direction.

Ste gives everyone a big thank you and a hug before they set off. They're driving around for a good half hour and Ste hopes the lifeguards aren't bored of waiting for their beers but as the plane flies back over Bondi beach before landing Brendan points to something on the sands. There in candlelit writing says I 3 YOU STEVEN. It's the most romantic thing he's ever seen and he hugs Brendan tight.

"You crying?" he says gently lifting his head up so he can see his face and sure enough he is.

"You, Brendan Brady, are the most perfect husband ever" Ste says kissing him deeply.

The plane does another lap of Bondi beach and Ste takes a photo of the message and the plane lands and the boys go for a final drink with the Bondi boys. After a long and booze filled farewell the lads head home after promising they'll return with the kids the next summer the lads head home and fall asleep ready for early and frantic packing before they head back to England.

They wake up around 4am and frantically begin to pack for their 8am flight. After making sure they have everything they came with and everything they bought whilst on holiday it's time to check out before bundling everything into a taxi.

At the airport the boys have to fill out the usual paper work about things being taken out of the country but this doesn't take too long and they get to their terminal with time to spare. An hour later and they're all boarded onto the plane and waiting. Sitting in their seats Brendan and Ste hear a little boy behind them saying "Mummy I need a wee!"

"Ok well hurry sweetheart before the plane takes off"

The little lad runs no further than Brendan and Ste's aisle before he's stopped by a stewardess.

"I'm sorry sir you're child must remain seated" She says to Brendan

The mother stands up. "That's my little boy is there some problem here?"

"The seatbelt light is on which means everyone must remain seated at all times"

"He's just a little kid can't you just let him go for a quick wee?" the mother says.

The little boy stands next to Brendan with crossed legs and a desperate look in his eyes. The stewardess continues to repeat herself about the light being on and health and safety and suddenly Brendan's had enough.

"Listen just let the wee lad go for a wee" Brendan starts but the stewardess cuts him off with the same ramble about the light. "I don't care about the light being on, we're not even in the air and I'm sure we're still waiting for more people to board just let him go to the loo" The stewardess again rambles her same bleating quote about safety.

"Come on just let him use the loo he's not even 4 are you really expecting him to hold it in? look at him the poor mite's desperate!" Brendan says getting more exasperated with her.

Once more she repeats herself then adds. "Maybe I can let him go… just this once!"

Brendan looks to see the little boy crying and sodden and this infuriates him and the mother.

"Now look what you've done!" the mother rants

"I am terribly sorry but I have to follow orders"

"And as a human you could've easily have bent the rules which you did but all too late. There was absolutely no way that, that child would've come to any harm by going to the toilet when needed. As a human you should've shown a little bit of compassion and taken the little boy to the toilet yourself or even asked his mother to escort him."

The mother scoops her little boy up and takes him to the toilets to get dried off as best as possible as he unfortunately didn't have any clothes in his hand luggage as he insisted to fill his with teddy bears. The mother thanks Brendan repeatedly and Brendan said it was no problem and any decent human being would've let him go when needed. Later when the food trolley went past Ste and Brendan bought an extra little something for the mum and boy. (A little drink for mummy and a lolly for the little boy) The lad sat sucking his lolly and cuddling one of his many bears happily for a long time before falling asleep. The mother quietly spoke to the boys and said if her boy grows up half the man Brendan is she'll be the proudest mumma ever. Ste squeezes Brendan's hand tight and tells him he's the proudest husband ever and after a bit more talking they eventually all fall asleep too.


End file.
